I'll Find You
by Engel
Summary: Two X-7s escape from Manticore, they lose each other in the big city. But Charlotte never forgot about him... She goes out to look for him, but finds Max instead! My first story. Yay... I'm a bit nervous ;)
1. The Night

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, it wouldn't be cancelled. Doh.  
  
Summary: Two X-7s run away, right into a big city. A little flashback, then up to the future where Charlotte finds Joshua and Max :) My first fanfic! So please be gentle, it was just an idea! Okay here we go ... Oh and English isn't my Native Language, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes!  
  
  
  
She ran as fast as she could.  
  
Trying to block out the thoughts that came to her mind: He woke her up, said it was time and pulled her out of the small bed she was sleeping on.  
  
She'd been shocked when she saw the two men lying on the floor, but had no time to think about it.  
  
They had ran through the hallways, not caring about anything around them, just trying to find the way out.  
  
And now she was running through the woods around the building, without him.  
  
No time to look back, she had to keep running.  
  
Dirt covered the light blue dress she was wearing, her legs ached as she made them run faster and faster, hoping that she would find the way out of this place. Out of everything she knew.  
  
Quietly her feet trampled on the cold sand, trying her hardest not to slip and fall. She had to turn back, look for him ...  
  
Then she stopped and turned around.  
  
In the distance she could see the building.  
  
  
  
"Go on! Fast!"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. She smiled softly.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Run, damn it!" His voice sounded harsh, it scared her. She never heard his voice so serious, so scared.  
  
Without thinking she turned around, and ran again. Faster than before, knowing that everything was going to be okay, now he was with her.  
  
After a while they stopped running, almost sure that they weren't being followed.  
  
"Is that ... ?" She whispered softly, staring at a big gate in the distance.  
  
He nodded and pulled her arm. Urging her to go on, and hurry up.  
  
They ran towards the gate, and stopped a few meters away from it.  
  
"It can't be this easy ... Something's wrong," He said, looking a bit confused. He never thought it would be this easy. Hell, he didn't even think about running away!  
  
But then the sound of dogs filled the woods around them.  
  
She gasped and ran towards the huge fence.  
  
"It's too high," she said.  
  
He shook his head, grabbed the iron fence and started climbing it.  
  
She looked up at him, and followed his example.  
  
The dogs were getting close ... And they weren't alone.  
  
A gun shot could be heard not too far from them.  
  
"Hurry up!" He yelled, throwing his right leg over the fence, and hold on to it as if it was his life.  
  
After he balanced his weight on the huge fence, he held out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled herself up.  
  
Another gun shot. It made an odd thud and sparkles as the bullet hit the fence.  
  
She gasped again and pushed him off the fence. He landed on his feet and looked back up.  
  
"Come on! Hurry!" Her eyes were filled with fear as she looked down, then let go of the fence.  
  
Not one second later she heard a dog jump against it, and screamed.  
  
Just in time, she thought with a relieved sigh.  
  
There wasn't much time to think though, as Mathias pulled her further into a more open part of the woods.  
  
Free, she thought. Charrie, you're free. But what exactly is free?  
  
  
  
Okay, so what did you think? I know it's a bit short, but I'll get the next chapter up in a few minutes :) The second chapter really belongs with this bit, but it looked a bit weird... Hmm, lol 


	2. The Real Life

Chapter 2: The real life  
  
Note: Okay uhm, they're still in the woods but getting closer to the city now :)  
  
They had been walking for over an hour now, and Charlotte was getting tired.  
  
There didn't seem to come and ending to the stream they had been following.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked, annoyed that Mathias hadn't said a word since they climbed over the fence. Since they were free.  
  
Mathias just shrugged and kept walking.  
  
"Hump," she muttered.  
  
He looked at her, and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't hear anything coming from the city they were talking about yet." he focused on listening.  
  
She looked around, and listened too. Birds, night animals, twitched under their feet, the water running quietly next to them. Everything, but a city.  
  
"The city," she whispered, as if tasting the word on her lips.  
  
It sounded okay to her, like something great, something that needed to be explored.  
  
She smiled again, thinking about watching other people, doing their things, their normal life things.  
  
She had never known a normal life, but she always tried to make it as normal as possible.  
  
Mathias was like a big brother to her, he always decided what needed to happen, or how they were going to do things. And if Charlotte didn't like it, he changed it a bit.  
  
That's what she had known, and she knew that now, everything she had known was going to change. But frankly, she didn't care.  
  
Mathias knew what he was doing, somehow they always longed for a normal life.  
  
This was their chance at getting it.  
  
"Shhh," He interrupted her thoughts. "I hear something,"  
  
They both ran a bit further, and were greeted by a road.  
  
Mathias bent down and touched it. She smiled, knowing that no one was more curious than her Thias.  
  
"Should we follow it?" she asked, making him look up from the grey mass.  
  
Mathias simply nodded and started running again.  
  
"Yeah. But quick, they might be looking for us."  
  
Charlotte gasped when they came to the end of the forest.  
  
Before them she saw what they had been looking for. The city. She looked at the lights coming from tall buildings and factories, the street lamps and cars driving through the huge grey city.  
  
Their heaven, the place she knew every one of them, all her siblings, would have loved to run to.  
  
The place a series of X-5 soldiers had run to, almost 5 years ago.  
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Mathias said with a wicked grin.  
  
Free! Finally! They were really free.  
  
No one would ever find two teenagers in a big city. Or would they? Of course not. Charlotte told herself with a huge smile on her face.  
  
They walked down to the edge of the city.  
  
Mathias jumped, and landed on the roof of one of the houses.  
  
Charlotte, a bit slower, did the same and looked at what she saw on the inside of the city.  
  
Beautiful lights: red, green, blew, yellow. everywhere.  
  
Her eyes filled with colourful sparkles and she looked through the streets below them. 


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories  
  
Note: Well, I didn't really know where to go from there, so I changed it and made it that Charlotte dreamed about it *smart look* Then I know where to go from there...  
  
"Aaah!" Charlotte woke up, startled, feeling someone's breath on her face, someone's hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly.  
  
She screamed again, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Shhh, it's just me. Calm down sweetie," The sweet voice said, and stopped shaking her.  
  
"It's just a dream, you're here, safe with me."  
  
"Where?!" Charlotte demanded, looking around the room.  
  
Stricken as a helpless animal.  
  
"The apartment," Tanya's voice was soothing. "Remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Obviously still confused, Charlotte stood up, becoming aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Bad dream?" Tanya asked sweetly, and got off the bed. Noticing Charlotte's nightdress was soaked with sweat.  
  
"The worst." Charlotte whispered, walking over to the window, looking over the city. Seattle never seemed to sleep.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" She already knew the answer, and wondered why she even asked.  
  
"No." The answer was short, and sharp.  
  
Charlotte never talked about her dreams, she'd act like nothing happened the next morning, while she had been screaming her lungs out just a few hours before.  
  
"Okay sugar, I'll be in the next room." Tanya said and headed towards the door.  
  
"Tanya?" Charlotte didn't take her eyes of the street below.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stay with me." Her voice sounded soft, and young.  
  
So unlike the girl Tanya knew. Charlotte never shared her feelings, but she was the sweetest roommate a girl could ask for.  
  
Every morning before she left for work, Tanya would take a shower, and come back to the kitchen, finding Charlotte there sitting at the table and a huge plate of pancakes or toasts before her. Charlotte loved to watch Tanya eat them, while getting ready for her own job as a counsellor.  
  
Tanya slowly went back over to Charlotte and hugged her.  
  
After a while Charlotte pulled back and nestled under the sheets, Tanya snuggled in with her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning," Charlotte didn't look up from the newspaper, looking for unusual stuff.  
  
Tanya grabbed a cup of coffee and started working on the huge pile of waffles Charlotte had managed to cook up while she was in the shower.  
  
"Meunin' humph" She took a large bite of the yummy breakfast.  
  
Charlotte's eyes widened as she read a title.  
  
"Freaks in centre of Seattle," she read out loud "Look Tannie, it's about us!" She said, laughing.  
  
"I'm no freak!" Tanya shot back at her, and giggled.  
  
Charlotte didn't pay much attention to the story, until a few words caught her attention.  
  
"Weird dog-like animal caught," she said, amused by the stories some drunk lads could come up with.  
  
Her eyes went to the end of the story.  
  
"Pictures on page 9." She flipped through the pages, and gasped at what she saw. Joshua, the first, the most special.  
  
A wave of memories hit her: running through the corridors, laughing with Mathias and their friend, Thomas, stopping at some weird cage. A dog-like person sitting there, crying softly. Mathias pulling her on, still laughing. That night she had asked about the dog-like thing, and Thomas had told her it was the first one. A special one. Without a barcode.  
  
"I got to go!" She said, grabbing her purse and running to the door.  
  
"Where are you." Tanya tried to ask, but the door slammed close.  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Please leave a review! :) 


End file.
